La caída de los Balcoin
by Samahenoy Phye
Summary: Desde que Cassie y Diana derrocaron a John Blackwell y Diana se marcha de Chance Harbor, todo cambia dentro del círculo. Sin embargo aún les queda por superar unos de los mayores retos que el círculo se ha encontrado hasta ahora: el círculo de los Balcoin. ¿Serán capaces de vencerles, superando al mismo tiempo todo aquello que les ha separado? D/J, C/A


Disclaimer: Nada que corresponda a "The Secret Circle" me pertenece.

Capitulo 1

Cassie PDV

Finalmente el verano estaba terminando y pronto las clases volverían a comenzar.

Mientras entraba de nuevo en mi habitación, tras salir del baño, oí a Jeannette en la cocina, preparando la cena, mientras escuchaba la radio. No faltaría mucho para que me llamase a comer.

Jeannette era la cuñada de mi abuela, lo que la convertía en algo así como mi tía abuela y tras oír la noticia del fallecimiento de mi abuela, semanas después del fallecimiento de mi padre, se puso en contacto conmigo para ocuparse de mí, al menos hasta que fuese mayor de edad. Había sido una bendición, puesto al pensar que ya no tenía más familia, hubo días en los que no sabía que iba a ser de mí.

Terminé de secarme el pelo y me tumbé en mi cama.

No podía evitar pensar cuantas cosas habían sucedido desde la muerte de mi padre biológico, John Blackwell.

Mi media hermana biológica y la que hasta ese momento había sido mi mejor amiga, Diana Meade, había huido de la ciudad sin que me hubiese dado la oportunidad de convencerla de que no se marchara. Por lo visto, acabar con Blackwell utilizando el potencial de su poder, nuestro vínculo con la familia Balcoin había sido demasiado para ella.

Ella era la única familia que me quedaba y me había abandonado a mi suerte en Chance Harbor sin mirar atrás ni por un momento, mientras le gritaba que no se fuera, que era lo única que tenía. Mi madre, mi abuela y entonces mi padre habían muerto y ella no quería saber nada de mí.

Traté de llamar durante los primeros días para hablar con ella, dejándole mensajes en el contestador de su móvil. Quería que supiera que no estaba sola, que aun me tenía a mí y que quería ayudarla. Incluso llegué a visitar a su abuela un par de veces para preguntarle si sabía algo de ella, aunque me solía responder que no.

Durante esos días no me relacioné con nadie del círculo, que en esos momentos se encontraba muy desestructurado, sin nadie que lo organizase. Jake y Melissa trataron de hablar conmigo en varias ocasiones sin éxito, preocupados por mí y por la abrupta desaparición de Diana.

No fue hasta pasado unas semanas, cuando tuve noticias de Diana, quien me decía a través de un mensaje de texto que estaba bien, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar alejada de mí y del círculo y que dejase de intentar contactar con ella.

Recuerdo haber leído ese mensaje varias veces y llamarla después pero su teléfono estaba desconectado. Me sentí furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarme de lado? Recuerdo que sentía la magia dentro de mí en plena ebullición, como si fuese a estallar. Quise desahogarme y me deje llevar por ello. Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarme en el suelo en el salón de mi casa. Debía haberme quedado inconsciente del agotamiento. Por el estado en el que se encontraba la sala, parecía que algo hubiese estallado allí dentro. Los muebles se encontraban destrozados y arrinconados en las esquinas y había marchas de quemado en las paredes.

Oí como golpeaban la puerta de la entrada y a Jake preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Yo le dije que se marchase, que todo estaba bien, pero no debí ser muy convincente, porque oí como forzaba la puerta, pese a mi advertencia. Cuando me vio levantándome del suelo, se apresuró a ayudarme a levantarme y luego, miró al escenario que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor. Me hizo muchas preguntas, preocupado porque todo ello se debiera a alguna lucha o ataque frustrado. Le dije que no se preocupara, que no había pasado nada de eso. Insistió en llevar al hospital para que me hicieran un reconocimiento pero me negué en rotundo y le pedí que se marchara. Jake se negó a escucharme y comenzó a llamar al resto del círculo o los que quedábamos para vinieran a casa.

Entonces me giré de cara a la habitación y observé como todo lentamente volvía a su estado anterior. Luego me volví hacia Jake, quien horrorizado, o sorprendido, o quizás ambas, colgó el teléfono y me preguntó si lo había hecho yo. Asentí porque así lo creía, o al menos esa había sido mi intención al conjurarlo. Él me cogió de ambos hombros y me dijo que debía de parar de hacer magia, que con todo lo que había pasado no debía continuar haciéndolo al menos hasta que lo controlásemos de nuevo.

Yo no entendía de qué hablaba, no era la primera vez que hacía magia por mi cuenta, cortesía de mi herencia familiar de magia negra. Jake me contó que por lo visto, el hecho de haber restructurado la calavera, había provocado que el círculo se desvinculase de nuevo, de alguna forma que todavía no habían logrado entender. Y aunque, al no estar Diana, no teníamos pleno poder, era cierto que podíamos hacer magia individual de nuevo, por lo que nuestros poderes se podían volver a descontrolar. Y si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que era una Balcoin, ello me hacía muy poderosa, incluso más que el resto del círculo.

Yo le dijo aquello que sabía que quería oír, que procuraría no hacer demasiada magia hasta que supiésemos que hacer. Se lo dije a sabiendas de que trataría de aprender a controlarla por mi cuenta. Luego me contó lo que había estado pasando desde que Diana se había ido. Que Faye había vuelto a las andadas aunque esta vez procuraba tener más cuidado, para evitar que lo que paso a principio de curso tuviera lugar de nuevo. Que Adam estaba bastante raro desde que se encargaba de custodiar la calavera aunque él aseguraba que no pasaba nada, que seguía investigando como esconderla o incluso como dividirla como hicieron nuestros antepasados.

También me dijo que sabía lo de mis otros hermanos, los otros Balcoin que podría venir a Chance Harbor a buscarnos a mí y a Diana para concluir su círculo. De ahí su preocupación por nuestros poderes y su control. Quería que estuviésemos preparados para su llegada. Lo que no sabíamos entonces es que nada podía prepararnos para su llegada.


End file.
